Protector
by merlintriss
Summary: Prompt was mate, protector, pack. Dyson has always protected Kenzi.
1. Chapter 1

**First made for the Porn Battle, It sort of ran away from me and then I missed the deadline. So here it is.**

At first, it's about protection. After some harpy tries to take Kenzi apart in the alley beside the Dahl and they realize that the Fae aren't taking Bo's claim on Kenzi seriously. Kenzi isn't Bo's thrall and they've never had sex, and "sisters" is not a bond that the Fae respect.

Dyson dusts off his vest and helps a slightly tipsy Kenzi to her feet.

"You need to be more careful." Dyson is all broody seriousness.

"What? He was cute." Kenzi teeters on her black boots and smiles. "Besides D-Man, I got you to protect me."

Dyson rolls his eyes and leads her back into the Dahl, where Bo rushes over and checks her.

"Dammit Kenz, what happened?" Bo looks to Dyson who shrugs his shoulders.

"Sheesh, sorry. Who knew harpies were so handsy?" she sits at the bar, "C'mon Trick, beer me."

"We need to talk about this." Trick says, setting the drink down in front of Kenzi with a paternal shake of his head. "We all need to talk about this." He motions to Dyson, Kenzi and Bo. "The other Fae are going to keep after Kenzi as long as she's unclaimed. It's in their nature."

"I do not want to be some dudes midnight snack." Kenzi took a swig.

"I think we can all agree on that account. I take it, Bo, that you aren't interested in claiming Kenzi?" Trick looked to Bo.

"What does that entail, exactly?" Kenzi looked at Trick, who dropped his eyes a little bit. "What? A little soul sucking, some over the clothes petting. I think I could handle that. Hell, it could be a drinking game." Kenzi's jovial tone hid her real discomfort. She and Bo were close, but Kenzi didn't have an interest in her like that.

"You can't cheat your way around these things, Kenzi." Trick wiped the counter with a rag. "In order for the claim to be real and incontestable, you would have to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Do the deed. The horizontal tango. Lose my lesbo v-card. Got it." Deciding this sort of thing was better handled drunk, Kenzi downed the rest of the beer. "OK, I need options here people."

"You need someone to claim you." Trick handed her another beer and she grabbed his wrist.

"What about you Trick? You can claim me, right? Can all Fae claim people? What is it with you all and owning people." Trick gently disentangled himself from Kenzi.

"Yes, almost all Fae can claim a human as property. But the last claim I laid was a long time ago, and the young man did not survive the process. I'm afraid I cannot do this for you Kenzi."

"I can do it." Dyson's gruff voice sent an unexpected shiver down Kenzi's spine. She had almost forgotten he was there.

Dyson had always been there for Kenzi. When she was sick and he helped her. When the mermaid had tried to coax her into the ocean, Dyson had been the one to bring her back to the earth. Even when she was mad at him, mad enough to sic Baba Yaga on him, that had been more of a chicks before dicks sort of thing than any real anger. Kenzi had really always been Team Dyson, after all.

Besides, the dude was studly.

"You haven't had a pack for a long time, Dyson." Trick took a long look at the lone wolf. "Are you sure you're ready for that sort of commitment."

"Commitment? What does he have to do?" Kenzi looked at them over her beer.

"By claiming you, marking you as my own, I'm vowing to protect you. Wolves have a tendency towards being a bit possessive." Dyson hadn't looked at her yet.

"But isn't that what we want? A protected whole Kenzi?" Kenzi smiled.

"What does Dyson's claiming involve?" Bo asked, from two stools down and Kenzi felt immediately bad for not considering her friends feelings on the matter. After all, Dyson was Bo's ex, the man who ran away with her heart (even if now she was knees deep in Dr. Mc Hot Pants territory). Bo looked to Kenzi and smiled, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"sex, of course." Trick stopped at Kenzi's expression.

"What it is it with you Fae and your sex spells?" She faked shock, "I'm just apalled at the perverted company I keep."

"Sex can be the root of some very old magic. It makes perfect sense." Trick shrugged.

"Sex and then a bite." Dyson interjected.

"You have to go all wolfy and bite me." She shifted uncomfortably. "Like, bite me, bite me?"

"Yes." Dyson finally looked at her, and she remembered how attractive the wolf-man actually was. Tall and defined, with a feral look about him that really got her blood pumping. She felt safe with him, yeah, but hot too.

"I know I do the whole all black look, but I'm really not the whole pain with my sex type. Not a whips and chains kind of girl."

"You would like it." Dyson shrugged, looking far too casual for this topic of took a long pull on her second beer.

"He really is the best option." Kenzi was surprised to hear Bo say that.

"She's right. If anyone was to try and contest the claim, Dyson would be the best candidate for defending you. And he's got a long history. People know Dyson, and they know that he protects what is his." Trick started moving down the bar. "I'll be right back. I have some customers."

"I'm still a bit iffy on this whole belonging to someone thing. I don't mind playing second fiddle to Bo-I mean she's the badass succubus and I'm the awesome sidekick. Totes fine with that. But being owned? Eh, I'm not a dog." She looked at Dyson. "No offense."

"You don't have to decide now. There's no rush." Dyson picked up his beer and headed towards Hale, who was racking up some balls at the pool table and chatting up a slender blonde waitress. "Just keep my offer in mind."

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter. Establishment of scene, etc. **

When they finally got back to the clubhouse, Kenzi had managed to get Bo to leave her alone to think. Bo had recently started shacking up with a Light Luck Fae she had met at the Dahl- a impish looking blonde man who Bo insisted was amazing in the sack. Kenzi shrugged. It had been awhile since she had had any action. Maybe that was why Dyson's plan was sounding so appealing.

When she shifted, Kenzi's arm brushed a place on her rib where the harpy had tried opening her up. He had seemed awfully cute, and so sweet. Kenzi hadn't noticed that he had sliced through her thin shirt with his nails and was about to make a grab for her heart. She probably wouldn't have if it hadn't of been for Dyson, who had shoved the harpy off of her.

He was always protecting her. Like a good guard dog. Kenzi bit her lip. She should probably stop thinking in terms of dog. Especially since she was really considering this, and beastiality didn't really do anything for her.

Dyson wasn't expecting the knock on his door. He had been doing dishes, and had barely heard the soft sound. But he knew immediately it was Kenzi. He opened the door and looked down at the tiny human.

"Tell me you didn't walk here alone." Dyson scolded her lightly. He was concerned with her safety, probably because Kenzi seemed so lax with protecting herself. Kenzi ducked under his arm and headed into the spacious apartment.

"I took a cab. Sheesh. My cousin Mikos runs a gypsy cab company. I know how to take care of myself." Kenzi had started pacing.

"Of course you do. Would you like a drink?" Dyson headed back towards his kitchen and looked around for some glasses.

"Sure. I guess. I could probably use one." Kenzi sat on a bar stool and looked towards Dyson. "Seriously, D-man, I think we have got to talk about this."

"well, let's talk." Dyson handed her a drink, some brown liquid her nose and mouth quickly identified as bourbon. "Gentle. Don't want you throwing up in a half hour."

"That happened like once. I can hold my own." Kenzi sat the now-empty glass down on the bar.

"I know. Now, what do you want to talk about?" Dyson could tell she was panicky and afraid, from the way her eyes moved to the door to the jitteriness in her legs. She was an animal trapped in a corner. This wouldn't do. "Calm down."

"I'm trying." Kenzi slumped. "Sorry about all this. I just don't want to be a burden, and all that jazz. And, I mean, I don't want to make you do something you're not interested in and tie yourself down with some pathetic human." She smiled. "Even if I'm pretty kick-ass."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do." Dyson took a sip of his own drink. "Besides. I'm the one who offered, remember?"

"So what happens after, I mean, if, you do this whole claiming shebang? Any side effects I should know about."

"A claim is a deeply personal thing for a wolf. It's an extension of my personal protection to you. Anything I have, becomes yours. Anything you have, becomes mine. You become a part of my pack, though because you are human, you would be lower than other members."

"Lower?" Kenzi glared defiantly at Dyson. "Sweet. So how many people would I be lower than?"

"I don't have a pack Kenzi, so it's just me." Dyson took their empty glasses to the sink.

"And the sex thing? Is that a one time thing?" Kenzi hadn't realized how fast Dyson was until he was right beside her.

"That depends on you." He hadn't made a move to touch her yet. She still radiated fear, but he could smell her arousal. "But the first time is necessary."

"Ok." Kenzi tapped her fingers nervously on the bar. "Give me a sec."

Dyson moved away from her and towards his large spacious windows, looking out over the city. He'd been here awhile, and he'd always liked it-this city. So full of life. So vibrant. Very much like Kenzi. He looked back at her sitting next to his counter, her concentration intense as she bit her lip and looked at the floor. He did want her, he wouldn't have offered himself up if he hadn't. And not just for his protection, so freely given, but because of how truly incredible she actually was. How strong she was.

"Dyson." He looked to her, a little surprised she'd actually said his name. "I want to do it. I want you to claim me." Gone was her nervousness, replaced by the edge of resolve that was so very, very Kenzi.

**Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Commence Mature Times. Keep your hats over your eyes if you disapprove. **

Dyson grabbed his coat, and motioned for Kenzi to follow him. The apartment was great, but not for him to leave his mark on her. If he wanted her to remain his, he had to do this right.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Kenzi climbed into his car, tucking her cold hands under legs.

"There's a place we're heading out to. It has to be outside."Kenzi looked at him dubiously, thinking about how cold it was outside. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Silly Fae. You have like a million rules. Humans usually just have sex anywhere. Like in cars. Or public restrooms. Or on beds." Kenzi traced her fingers on the steamed up windows of Dyson's car.

"We'll do that later." Kenzi stopped drawing, a bit shocked by his surety that this would happen again. "But the first time has to be right for the claim to stick."

"Anything else I need to know? Blood sacrifices? My virginity, cause sorry to say D-Man that ship sailed." He was glad Kenzi was back to her old bantering self. He scoffed at her, and she smiled.

They drove for about thirty minutes before finding the stand of trees Dyson was looking for. Thick, old wood, the sky above peppered with starlight. Dyson had her wait in the car while he started a fire in a waiting fire pit.

"You bring all your girls here?" Kenzi asked, sitting next to the warm fire, "Should've at least brought s'mores."

"I've never brought any girls here Kenzi. This is where I go when I want to get away." He sat behind her cross legged form, his own body dwarfing hers. He hugged her to him, his arms bare in the chill. He had discarded his shirt when she wasn't looking. She felt safe, warm. Protected. Just like Dyson had always made her feel.

"In order for this to work, you're going to have to trust me fully." Dysons mouth was tucked into her hair, his words blowing warm air across her ear. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"I trust you." His fingers traced down her covered arms, slowly. Gently. As if not to scare her.

"You have to submit to me. Do as I ask. Can you do that?" Dyson continued the hypnotic movement of his fingers on her arms. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest bearing a sharp contrast to the quick beating of her heart.

"I submit to you."She breathed out the words. Oh god. She was actually going to do this.

Dyson pulled her jacket off as well as the shirt underneath. Kenzi had left her bra at home after visiting the Dahl, and had forgotten to put it back on before going to Dyson's. She sighed when she felt his hands touch her uncovered breasts, his mouth trailing kisses down the back of her neck. He was hard behind her, and she let him take the lead.

He unzipped the mini-skirt she had been wearing, a black get up with a puff of black tulle coming out of the bottom, and scooting her up, he removed her tights and underwear. His left hand holding her tightly back against him, he reached his right down, trailing along her hip until he moved towards her center.

"Oh God." He had found her wet and warm. He quickly slid two fingers deep inside of her. She was so very tight. Though she had professed earlier to not being a virgin, she was still so very small. Her head fell back against his chest as he gently began to finger fuck her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She came so quickly and innocently the first time, he might have missed it if she hadn't clamped down like a vice on his fingers, eyes squeezed shut.

With as much as Kenzi talked, he had always imagined she would be a talker during sex. But her words failed her under his onslaught, and she was all sighs and moans as his fingers worked inside of her over and over again.

"You are beautiful." Dyson brought the hand wet with her juices and rubbed one of her nipples. "I can't wait to make you mine."

"Oh Dyson." Kenzi moved against him, and he remembered how young she truly was. How rarely had someone touched her like this, this tough street-wise kid with a smart aleck mouth. He kissed her neck and pushed her onto her knees.

Kenzi momentarily felt the cold chill on her back, but Dyson quickly covered her, his bare legs against her own, his manhood pressed between her legs.

"This part is important." Dyson's voice was strained, he had been gentle so far to take care of her. To comfort her, but with his size, he was worried he might hurt her. "Kenzi, you are mine."

"Yes." He rubbed his cock along her opening, but didn't enter.

"Tell me Kenzi. Tell me you're mine." It isn't desperation that drives his words, though it feels like it. It's necessity. This is all part of the process. He slips the head of his cock inside of her, just enough to tease but not to fulfill.

"Oh God. Oh Dyson. I'm yours. I'm yours." She pants, hands buried in the dirt, body lit by the fire. She's so beautiful, on the edge of her rope and Dyson wants to hold this image in his mind forever. Not snarky Kenzi, who he will always hold dear, but wanton Kenzi, begging for him.

He slides the rest of the way in, and she's tight, but she's also so very wet and smooth, and like a velvet glove. His hands on her hip, he begins at the pace he wants-a hard but steady pace, and she's letting him have her anyway he wants. She comes again, tight around him, and it's a miracle he doesn't come, but it isn't time. She's boneless and lose on the ground, her body thrumming.

He transitions only enough to bring out his teeth. He slows the pace of his thrusts down, and she protests, but doesn't move. She's perfect. He kisses the back of her neck, before trailing his teeth along her skin. She stills, and he can feel her fear and her arousal again.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, his mouth against her skin.

"Yes."

He breaks the skin quickly and violently as he begins to thrust in earnest. And just like he promises, she likes it. A heat she had never imagined burns from the site of the bite down her nerves, along her toes and back. She can feel him everywhere, and it's the kind of magic that binds. So much so that when he comes a few moments later, she joins him.

The fire is burning still, but the sky is beginning to turn pink with the start of a new day. Kenzi is wrapped around Dyson, her head buried in his shoulder. Sated.

"Nothing to say Kenzi? I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet." his voice is a low, steady rumble, and she can feel herself slowly getting turned on again. Kenzi tries to shake it out of her.

"Can't snark all the time." That was the best sex of her life.

Kenzi sits up and looks around the campsite for her clothing. Dyson watches her, his face impassive, before doing the same.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dyson asks.

"What's to talk about? We had awesome, kick ass sex and now the baddies are going to leave me alone so I can fight crime with my sista." She smiles.

"Awesome?" He tastes the word in his mouth, sliding his shirt on.

"Yep. And now things aren't going to get weird with us. Nope. Cause we're adults." She is unsure of herself even now, because she wants to jump him and ride him on the dirt. But he's doing her a favor, and there's no sense in wearing out her welcome.

"Of course. If that's how you want it to be." Dyson moved back towards the car, and Kenzi follows. Kenzi blasts the radio and sings along, and they don't talk about it. At her house, Kenzi moves to get out of the car, and Dyson grabs her gently by the hand. She can feel a shock race up her arm at the touch.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." He lets her go and she runs back inside with only a slight smile.

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Talk. A thank you to readers for the support. **

Bo is on the couch with a cup of coffee and Kenzi walks in and starts another pot. There's no way Bo's coffee is going to get her through this right now. She just slept with Dyson, what the hell was she thinking.

"Hey," Bo stops and looks over her, before her smile morphs into an almost lecherous grin. "Someone got a little freaky last night." Bo takes a twig out of Kenzi's hair. "C'mon, spill."

"Uh, not now Bo. Majorly freaking out." Kenzi grabs a pint of ice cream from the fridge and drops herself onto the couch.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. Who with? I know you were all freaked out about the whole Dyson offering himself up to you thing, but I didn't think you'd call a booty call. Couldn't have been that bad, your chi is all satisfied." Bo sits down with her on the couch, rubbing her hair.

"Oh, it was so good. It was the best sex, hands down. I can still feel him all over me, oh crap." Kenzi shuts her eyes.

"C'mon Kenz, details!"

"Crap. I did it with Dyson. I let him claim me." Bo looks shocked, and Kenzi sets down her spoon and her pint of ice cream and looks at her. "I know, I know. I am like the worst friend ever. I just, it seemed like a good idea and he was so good and now I'm worried I've really ruined things."

"Oh Kenz, it's fine. I'm not upset." Bo reaches her pinky out. "Pinky promise. Did he hurt you? I know Dyson can be a bit rough and get a little carried away." Bo hands her her ice cream again. "C'mon, eat up. You're probably exhausted. You look like you had quite a work out."

"He was incredible. Like best sex I've ever had. Way out of the ballpark. I mean, that boy can do some things I've never..." she sighed. "It was everything great sex should've been, and it was absolutely amazing, and the bite, oh God, he was right, I really liked it." She rubbed her face with her free hand. "But I don't want to ruin my friendship with D-man over this whole thing. I don't want him to feel like he owes me anything.

"Earth to Kenz, he offered." Bo looked at her intensely. "And don't go on about men having sex with anything that moves. If anyone knew what was entailed in this, it was Dyson. If he was just looking to have an itch scratched, he could've done it with any girl at the bar. He helped you out. Don't take it to mean anything more than that."

Kenzi sank deeper into the couch and ate a bite of the ice cream. Bo was right. This didn't have to mean anything. Dyson hadn't made it seem like it meant that much, after all. Just really, really great sex. That they might have to repeat. He did say that was up to her, and if it could sooth this feeling of crawling out of her skin so she could find him and jump him again, she would. A hundred thousand times. With phantom longing, she could feel his touch on her skin, could feel him inside her like a presence. Kenzi had had good sex before, at least she thought so, but Dyson had left a mark on her she couldn't quite shake.

"That's a deep look there Kenz." Bo reached over and pulled another stick out of her hair. "Maybe you should take a shower, clear your head." Bo took the ice cream and stood up. "Don't worry so much. It's just sex." Kenzi mentally harrumphed. 'It's just sex,' said the sex crazed succubus best friend. Sure.

Kenzi went upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the shower, while Bo busied herself in the kitchen. It was weird seeing Bo this domestic, but her recent relationship with the Luck Fae had made her happy-happier than Kenzi had seen in awhile. Now if she could just catch more of a glimpse of this dude who had snagged her girls heart, she'd be happy. It helped to think more about Bo's relationship woes than her own.

Kenzi wasn't accustomed to being the main attraction. An oddity, sure, but more of a side show attraction. She had always been the best friend, the third wheel, and in romantic relationships that usually equated to one night stands or ending up with loser taggers. She stepped into the shower, and sighed under the warm water. It was probably a good thing that this relationship with Dyson was barely a relationship. Sure she was now officially "owned" but some werewolf cop, but that did not equal romance and flowers and wine.

The sensation of Dyson didn't feel like it was going anywhere anytime soon. She worried that it might be a side effect of the bite—in retrospect she hadn't really gone over the finer details. Kenzi had always been quick to act—her heart knew the way before the rest of her caught up, and this time she had jumped head first into something that Trick had labeled as commitment.

It made her feet itch. If this was years ago, before she met Bo, before this city had really become her home, she would've taken off. Gone to the home country to see her cousins. Dropped down to New York and hung out with some spacey painter she'd met when she was a teenager. Gone anywhere but here. Roots had never been strong with her. But she couldn't. Not now. Not when she had Bo and Trick and Hale. And Dyson.

Kenzi scrubbed some bubble gum shampoo into her hair, before letting her fingers drift down and touch the quickly healing mark on her neck. Her fingers gently traced the ridges of Dyson's bite, and the feeling was so incredibly powerful and sensual, she had to lean against the wall for support. She felt that same warmth that he had given her when she had originally taken the bite, the tenderness of her abused skin an afterthought to the powerful rush of pleasure that throbbed through her body.

Miles away, Dyson could feel her anxiety and then the rush of pleasure. He wondered if he should've warned her about the side effects of the bite, the ones she was sure to start experiencing sooner. If he had been younger and unable to control himself, he probably would've kept her in the woods for days until she was unwilling to leave his side. It's what his instinct had told him to do. But he liked Kenzi's spirit, and he wasn't willing to break it by shackling her to him.

One of the happy side effects of the bite was his ability to feel her emotions—an effect that would eventually wane to a comfortable level. For now, it was like when they had switched bodies. He was inside her skin, privy to all of her sensations.

He wasn't happy to wait for her to come to him. Every instinct made him want to drive back to her home and tie her to the bed. But he was patient. He would wait.

**Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for continued support. **

Kenzi had spent the day avoiding Dyson. She didn't call it that—she was on a case with Bo, a stolen necklace belonging to a witch doctor of some kind so she was _busy. _But when Bo had suggested they take a load off at the Dahl, she had balked and instead went home. Dyson was going to be at the Dahl, and then they'd have to talk, and she needed another night to think on it.

If she was completely honest, it freaked her out that she could feel Dyson. She had a suspicion it had something to do with the claiming. She could sense his unease and a slight hint of longing, but it was an inarticulate jumble on the edge of her consciousness. It was a presence lurking in the peripheral of her subconscious.

She might've not had the most conventional education, but Kenzi knew that there was something going on, and at the very least that Dyson and Trick hadn't filled her in on all the details of the claiming process.

She missed Dyson with a raw hunger she'd never experienced before, and just the thought of him had made her so hot she thought she would burst. She had avoided the mark on her neck all day, but lying back on her bed she could take advantage of its effects.

Though she told Bo that she was exhausted, she hadn't managed to fall asleep, even while wearing her most comfortable pajamas and after finishing a glass of vodka.

She let her head rest deeply in the pillows and let her mind wander back to the previous night. She pulled up her tank top, and rested her hand beneath her breasts, her fingers cold on the flushed skin, and brought her other hand to the mark on her neck.

She didn't touch it, not immediately, but instead thought back to the way Dyson had touched her, the way his hands had moved across her skin. It was so easy to imagine him in the room with her, to imagine that her hands were his own. Tentatively, her fingers sought the uneven skin along her neck, stroking the edges of the bite mark. She pushed her face into the pillow to bite back the moan that broke from her.

His hands would not be so hesitant. She wondered if his wolfish nature led him to be so dominate, if he would always touch her with such surety. She stroked her fingers down along her rib cage and under the confines of her pants, the elastic yielding easily to her greedy touch. Kenzi moved her hands quickly, with an assurance borne of practiced ease. Her other hand continued its assault along her neck, the white hot feeling of Dyson's touch from the previous night coming back full force.

Dyson had had to excuse himself from the pool table the moment he felt the pull of her touch, the way she sought his mark to find her own release. It was erotic, her emotional and physical reaction shivering along his skin.

He leaned against the sink in the Dahls' bathroom, his hands holding the basin tightly as she teased herself. He wondered then how she touched herself, what he would be doing if he was there with her. Dyson had felt her discomfort all day, and had wanted to talk to her, but hadn't been able to get ahold of her. He was sure she would come with Bo to the Dahl—this was her place after all. But Bo had arrived alone, and told him that Kenzi was exhausted.

Another jolt of emotion from Kenzi proved that his little human was doing a little more than resting. He doubted that she realized he could feel every moment of mounting pleasure. He considered, briefly, relieving himself of his own tension. It would not be difficult, not with the barrage of sensations coming his way.

Kenzi could feel herself on the edge of coming, her fingers frantic against her flesh. She imagined Dyson between her legs, his bulk spreading her open, and his mouth on her. She arched against the bed hard as she came.

Dyson's eyes flashed golden before he dug his fingers into the ceramic of the basin, cracking the sink. The sensation of her orgasm shivered up his spine and he fell boneless against the mirror. He was going to have to go to her soon. His control was tenuous at best, and feeling her pleasure coursing through him was not helping matters.

Dyson wiped the dust from his fingers before heading back out to the busy bar. Hale gave him a knowing look.

"Man, you have got to talk to lil momma bout this." Hale started racking together the pool balls.

"I know. I'm giving her some time." Dyson grabbed his jacket. "Hey, can I get a raincheck on that game? I'm not feeling up for it today."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure you're going home to rest." Hale tipped his hat. "See you tomorrow."

Dyson welcomed the cool air on his skin. Hale was right. He would have to talk to Kenzi soon. He wasn't some angst ridden teenager, and this wasn't his first go around with a claiming. But he was worried that Kenzi didn't understand the implications and he didn't want to scare her away. He cleared his head with a shake and started his way back to his apartment.

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. A bit long, but a little bit for everybody. Thank you for your readership. **

Kenzi loved Saturday mornings. There were cartoons and she would fix the sugariest cereal (or eat the leftover pizza from the night before) and sit on the couch and talk with Bo. Unless they were on a case, or Bo was out with her mysterious Luck Fae boyfriend, or she was avoiding Dyson. This Saturday seemed emptier than normal, even in her coziest PJ's, sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon dog get hit on the head.

She missed him terribly. And that worried her because she hadn't realized she could miss him.

Kenzi had finally went to sleep, but it was fitful. Underneath her usual thick layer of make-up there were dark circles. She wanted to blame Dyson—after all this claiming was technically her fault—but that noble bastard probably didn't intend for it to work out like this. With her still feeling so needy she could climb the walls.

Her fingers moved towards her neck again, but she stopped herself. She'd already come several times over the course of the night and in the morning, but it wasn't enough. They were incredible, to be sure, but her body still ached for his touch.

She was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't hear the door open.

Dyson hadn't slept all night, and this morning when she had sought her pleasure again this morning, his tenuous control had snapped. He wanted to take this situation slowly, to get Kenzi acclimated to being a part of his pack before jumping her at every possible occasion, but she was just so human. She was using her mark like a toy, and the wolf in him was itching to claim her again and again.

Standing here, watching her on the couch, he was almost calm. She seemed so small, feet tucked beneath her, hands holding a bowl of cereal. The tension in his body evaporated. He could leave, she hadn't even noticed him yet. Then he saw her hand reach for her neck.

"Kenzi." His voice was far more desperate than he intended, and she bolted upright like trapped prey. Her cereal bowl fell empty on the floor.

"Shit." Composing herself, she visibly relaxed. "Shit, D'man, you scared the ba-Jesus out of me." She held her hand to her chest. "You're going to send me to an early grave."

"Kenzi." She was going to start rambling again, and he had to stop her. "Kenzi, we need to talk."

"Sure bro-ski. What's happening?" Her tone was jovial, but he could see the worry and concern in her eyes. Kenzi had never been adept at hiding her emotions.

"There were some facets of the claiming that I inadvertently glossed over." He sounded like Trick. "I didn't intend to, I keep forgetting that you're so…"

"Human." She finished the sentence for him. She still stood by the couch, and he made no move to leave the hallway.

"Yes." He shook his head. "What I mean is that there are certain urges that I think I didn't explain properly."

"You could say that." Kenzi wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Part of the bond is made easier by physical intimacy." He rubbed his face with his hand. He was exhausted. "Sex, Kenzi."

"Yeah, I get it. Paint me a picture why don't you." She was beautiful, he thought. A little odd, not the conventional Amazonian women he went for, but she held his attention more than he would have initially given her credit for. And she was so strong, maybe not physically like Bo, or as hardened as Ciara, but she was tough.

"Geez Dyson, you look rough." Her voice interrupted his reverie. She started to move towards him. "Stay up late howling at the moon?"

"Kenzi." His voice stopped her from coming any closer.

"Sorry about the moon comment. You looked like you could use a joke." She said defensively.

"No. It's not that." He put his head in his hands. "I just, we should talk more before you get closer."

"Why, gonna jump my bones?" She laughed, but stopped when she was his expression. "Oh. This is a claiming thing, isn't it?"

"If you come much closer, I probably won't let you go for awhile." His control was greater now that she was in the same room with him, now that he could smell her, and see her. If she touched him though, he doubted he would have any control at all.

"Oh." She stiffened. What was the word Trick had used? Commitment? The thought scared her. But at the same time, she could feel her own body yearning to touch his. She shook her head. "Can I get you something? Coffee, I don't know."

"Yeah. Sure." They both moved towards the kitchen, careful to not touch, and Kenzi started cleaning the coffee pot.

"So, what's the 411?" Kenzi poured in extra grounds. They were going to need a strong cup of joe.

"The mark has a certain sexual component to it. It used to be necessary when we were traveling in packs—helped promote unity. Blood and sex are two of the more powerful Fae forces, and since we didn't always have blood between us, sex was used to cement the bond." Dyson had only occasionally claimed a human in his long life, back when he was traveling with his pack in the highlands, and never when he had become a lone wolf.

"Ok. Got it. Wolfy orgies." Kenzi leaned against the counter. She was so close, he could smell her shampoo. Bubble gum.

"I thought I would have a chance to talk to you before you started experimenting." He looked at her mark. "I didn't think you would avoid me. That was a surprise honestly, you can be very confrontational." He met her eyes. "I believe we both remember a certain Russian hag and her curse."

"Live and let live, I always say." Kenzi shrugged meekly, "And I wouldn't say I was avoiding you. I will have you know, Bo and I are working a very important case. Witch doctors necklace." Dyson raised his eyebrow. "Ok, so that explains the fact that I'm suddenly attracted to you."

"It wasn't suddenly." Dyson said steadily.

"What?" Kenzi started pouring the cups of coffee. She poured a few sugars and creamers into her own, but left his black.

"There had to have been initial attraction there. The claiming didn't make you want me." Dyson looked at her with an intensity only he had ever been able to manage.

"I suppose you are a delicious piece of man meat." Kenzi mock sighed before reaching him the cup of coffee. As the cup passed from her hand to his, their fingers met—just for a moment.

"Shit." Dyson whispered, his control finally breaking with an almost audible twang. She felt the same, that hollowing need in the pit of her stomach, the sudden urge to press herself into him.

Dyson placed the coffee mug onto the counter with far more delicacy than he thought he would possess. He rounded the island and pressed Kenzi bodily into the counter, his lips finding hers. She was so small, so easy to surround completely. She fell into his kiss, helped him push her on top of the counter, his body fitting in the space between her legs.

He knew that he should stop. There was so much they needed to talk about still. But he loved the way she felt against his skin, the way she sighed when he kissed her, how she moaned when he pushed against her body. He couldn't remember why he had wanted to avoid her, why he hadn't wanted to touch her. She felt phenomenal. His fingers slipped under her shirt and palmed her chest. She squirmed against him, the heat from his body feeling delicious against her skin.

There was something so solid but sweet about her kisses—the taste of sugar on firm flesh. He slid the shirt over her head and bent to pull her nipples into his mouth. Kenzi's head lolled back and she moaned. Dyson wasn't bound by instinct to be as rushed as before, but he still wanted her to such a degree that it almost physically hurt. No other claiming, no matter the sexual rush, had been this charged. He pushed her back on the high counter, thankful for once that this place was cleaned, and pulled off her pajama pants. She was naked and glorious.

"Oh, Kenzi." He could revel in her for ages, he just wanted to touch her. He was surprised that he had held out for a day without taking her again and again. He spread her thighs open and looked at her sex, ready and waiting for him. He slid off his own clothes before joining her on the counter.

"Did you miss me?" He kissed the side of her neck he hadn't marked and she rolled her hips off the counter to meet him. He hadn't entered her yet. Dyson wondered how she remained under the delusion that he wasn't attracted to her, that all this desire was manufactured by the mark. She wasn't the most conventionally attractive person on the planet—her gothic attire could be off-putting and she just seemed so _young_. But there was so much more that Kenzi could offer and she was beautiful. Dyson moved against her again, teasing her.

"You know I have, wolfman." Kenzi kissed wherever she could touch. She loved the feel of his skin. Her whole body felt like butter when he slid his cock inside of her, a feeling she hadn't realized she had needed so much. This is what had been missing from her own attempts the last few days—him.

"Who do you belong to?" Dyson kept the pace incredibly slow, his hot body hovering right above hers.

"You." Kenzi surprised herself by admitting that so quickly, but if he could devastate her body this quickly with just his touch, she was his.

"No one will ever touch you this way." He voice was a low gravel, and it wasn't a question. He moved his mouth down to her neck, and his teeth found their mark. Just as she had imagined, he was more determined than she had ever been, tentatively playing with herself. Her whole body arched off the table at the sensation.

"Oh god." She moaned, and she cursed in Russian, a string of nonsense that fell from her lips. Dyson smiled against her neck, his pace picking up with the sensations. Tied together, their marks acted almost as a feedback loop—her pleasure became him, his pleasure became hers.

He moved his bloody mouth to hers, and she felt she should protest, but she didn't.

"You're mine, Kenzi. Mine." He seemed almost more wolf than Dyson at that moment, but she kissed him anyway.

"Always." The word slipped from her lips before she considered the implication. She felt the hot burn of her climax sliding up both of their bodies. The sensation was so intense, her vision blurred, and all she could feel was Dyson.

Dyson stilled on top of her, looking down at Kenzi, naked on the counter, her face smeared with her own blood.

"D'man, let me beat you to it." Kenzi wiped her hand across her flushed face. "I think we need to talk."

**Read and Review. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your continuing readership. This is exposition-y. **

Dyson laughed. It felt like forever since he had truly laughed. Kenzi pouted.

"Just because you've had a little a suka suka action with the Kenz does not mean you shouldn't take me seriously." She wiped her hand across her neck, and came away with blood. "Especially when you went all wolfie on my neck."

"It'll heal." Dyson said, nuzzling her neck. The action sent tingles down her spine, and reminded her that they were in a very compromising position.

"So you're indifferent to my suffering?" Kenzi sighed.

"Indifferent is not the word I would use. I am very, very interested." Kenzi felt him growing hard inside her.

Dyson almost didn't hear the key in the lock, and barely managed to roll he and Kenzi off the counter and onto the floor, taking the brunt of the fall with his back.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah." Kenzi sat up on top of him, her hair falling around her face. "Now what was that for?"

The door to the apartment opened, and between the slats of the unfinished entry hall, they could make out Bo and a slightly red faced Lauren. Bo pushed the doctor against the wall, her mouth on hers.

Dyson cleared his throat, stopping the two women before it got more involved. Bo turned to look at her roommate and ex-lover on the floor of the kitchen, partially obscured by the island, and blushed. Lauren began buttoning her shirt.

Dyson passed Kenzi his own shirt and protectively hid her body from view. He put on his own pants. Kenzi knew that they looked a bit crazed, dried blood on both of their faces, wearing his oversized button up shirt, hair everywhere. Correction. She looked properly sexed. Well, maybe if she had had sex with a vampire—she wondered casually if the blood was always going to be a part of their sex life. She'd probably have to invest in new sheets.

"Bo." Kenzi drew the word out. "How's it hangin?" She felt Dyson reach for her hand and accepted it, holding his hand behind the countertop.

"Kenz. Lauren and I were just… " she stopped. "Well, I was injured and she was just." Bo had never been a very good liar, and her dishonesty was evident across her face.

"It looks like the good doctor has fixed you right up." Dyson responded drolly, noticing the succubae's obvious lack of wounds.

"Yeah. Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought." Bo was drowning. For a woman who had been on the run for ages, lying had never really come naturally to her. She finally took in her friends disheveled appearances. "So Kenz…Didn't know you'd be home."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

"Bo, cut the crap." She dropped Dyson's hand, but felt him move closer to her in response, his body touching hers. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no Luck Fae boyfriend, is there?"

Bo slumped onto the corner of the couch. Lauren went behind her and held her shoulder, before shoring herself up to speak.

"It's my fault. She was with Andrew for awhile, but we rekindled things and I thought it would best for everyone, well best for me, if it was kept a secret." Lauren squeezed Bo's shoulder.

"The Ash?" Dyson asked.

"He doesn't know. I'm sorry I asked Bo to keep this from you. It's just that we've never really gotten along, I've betrayed your trust so much," She gestured at the both of them, "And with all that's been going on, I didn't want it to become a thing. I thought it would be for the best."

Kenzi leaned against Dyson, taking in his strength. She was surprised Bo had been able to pull off the deception for so long. But she couldn't be mad when Bo was this happy with someone. Even if she didn't entirely trust the good doctor just yet.

"Bo. I'm not mad." Kenzi said.

"You're not?" Bo perked up. "I thought you'd be pissed."

"I know you and I don't get along…" Lauren interjected, but Kenzi waved for her to shush.

"If you want to knock boots with Dr. Hot Pants, this sister is not going to cock block you." Kenzi grabbed Dyson's mug from earlier, still containing coffee and downed it. She nearly gagged on how bitter it was. "Sheesh wolfboy, how you can drink this stuff?"

Lauren and Dyson had gotten a better look at the neck wound when she had downed the cup though, and Bo spoke up.

"Kenz, are you alright?" Bo looked worried.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be…" She reached back to her neck and felt the ragged wound. "Sheesh, Dyson, I'm going to have to muzzle you."

"I would never hurt her. She's in my pack." Dyson's hand was now on Kenzi's hip, pulling her towards him, sheltering her from their looks with his body.

"It looks like you nearly tore her throat out." Bo snapped, worried.

"Bo." Lauren spoke up, sensing the tension. "Dyson's right. Her healing has been accelerated. It looks much worse than it is. The entire mating process would be helped along by a series of enzymes and pheromones secreted by the male…"

"Whoah, slow down there doctor. You're making the whole sex thing sound like a root canal." Kenzi interrupted the doctors tangent. Then she froze. "Wait, did you say mate? That can't be right. It's just a pack thing, right?" She looked to Dyson, who had himself stilled at the doctors words.

"Of course. Pack and mating rituals are very similar." Lauren broke in again, but she didn't sound as convinced.

"Of course." Dyson parroted, but Kenzi could feel his confusion through their bond. She frowned. They really did need to have a talk.

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, work got in the way of my fanfiction-ing. That and my other story is in progress and had a first chapter that needed writing and publishing. Thank you for your continued readership.**

**Timeline Quibbles: This is why you should figure out where in your timeline the story takes place before writing the story. I haven't quite nailed down when this story takes place, but I feel like somewhere mid-season 2. **

Dyson shook his head, as if to clear it, and then looked down at Kenzi. She was such a tiny human being, but he reveled in her in a way he should've found odd before. Had he been so wrapped up in Bo, so tied to her, that he hadn't realized it before?

"Dyson?" Kenzi looked up at him meekly, and he felt her fear and confusion. This wasn't right. She, above all others, shouldn't be feeling that way around him.

"Lauren, I think there's something we need to do. Outside. Trick probably needs something." Bo shuffled her and the doctor outside, giving a quick look at Kenzi before they left.

Dyson released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Being around another Fae while his claim on Kenzi was still fresh was hard to handle, especially someone with whom she was so close, someone who's own claim had been a possibility.

"Kenzi, I…" Dyson started, but then stopped, running his fingers through his own hair. He was exhausted. He hadn't had much sleep the previous night due to Kenzi's experimentation with the mark, and today he had continued to exert himself. He was too tired to have the talk, but it needed to happen.

"Dyson, is there something you're not telling me?" Kenzi asked, her hand coming to rest on his bare hip, her cheek to his chest.

"Not intentionally. Lauren's comment triggered something, but it has to be wrong." Dyson held Kenzi close.

"Because it was supposed to be Bo?" Her voice was so quiet, so resigned, it was hear t breaking. Resigned wasn't Kenzi. She was a fighter.

"Yes. And no." Dyson led Kenzi to the couch. "Kenzi, when the Norn took away my love for her, I have never felt so…" Kenzi curled her body on top of his, but didn't look at him.

"Empty. I remember. When we switched bodies, I remember the feeling. Like a hole in the middle of your chest." Kenzi whispered.

"Yes." Dyson rubbed his face into her hair. "I thought she was the one—wolves mate for life." He could feel her sadness through their bond. "Kenzi, I'm not done."

"I'm not sure I want to hear about your floaty lovey dovey feelings with my roomie, OK," she made the move to leave, but he held her to him, "Especially when we've been having mind blowing sex for days, probably while you were wanting your soul mate and not the sidekick."

"Kenzi please." He held her as gently as he could manage. She stilled. "I thought she was. But I'm not sure now. The bonding, there is something different about it, different than the other humans I've bonded with."

"Cause it's with the Kenz?" She quipped.

"Yes. Because it's with you. I thought it was different because I knew you better. The last bonds I made were for the good of the pack. I've never bonded with someone I knew very well." Dyson thought back. "I wasn't as selective back then."

"You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery." She finally looked at him. Her eye make-up was running a bit from the beginnings of tears, but she was still Kenzi—still fierce, loyal, and tough.

"I want you Kenzi, more than I should. More than if you were just another member of my pack. I want to keep you with me all the time. I want to protect you and keep you safe. You're more to me than just a claim." He shook his head. "But I don't know what that means exactly."

"Do you lurve me?" She was happier, he could feel it throughout their bond. She paused, looking uncertain. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know." She stood up from the couch, stretching. Dyson's shirt shifted over her small frame and he could just make out the bottom of her ass underneath it. "I think we should do a little less talking, don't you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dyson responded. He knew why she wasn't ready to talk about love. Everything was too uncertain for her, and he was only starting to fully understand himself.

"Shower. Race you." She took off across the clubhouse, but despite her head start, Dyson was quicker.

He laughed as he caught up with her, picking her up and kissing her soundly. She was so beautiful. So tiny and perfect.

They turned on the shower and stepped inside. The clubhouse had never had the best water, and it was lukewarm as best, but he liked how slippery her skin became under the water, how her make-up washed away.

"Take a picture, Dyson, it'll last longer." She laughed, grinning at him impishly before rubbing the soap up and down the muscles of his stomach. Kenzi remembered seeing him shift for the first time, seeing him shirtless and then naked before changing to a wolf. He had an amazing body, practically out of a magazine, but it was right in front of her, in the same shower as her. Even if she wasn't the love of his life, his mate. She blocked out that thought before it got too dark.

Dyson kissed her under the water, before slowly making his way down her body, his mouth dwelling for a moment on her scarred neck, though he didn't use his teeth.

"Not everytime?" She asked.

"Not unless you want me too." He smiled against her skin, kissing past her breasts and along her hip bones before lifting one leg over his shoulder and putting his mouth there. It should've been no surprise that he had a talented tongue, but Kenzi almost fell when he started moving it against her clit.

"Careful." Dyson smiled against her sex. "It's wet." She would've said something smart if he hadn't been so quick to make her moan.

Later, their bodies still wet, they collapsed on the bed together and Dyson kissed her again, Kenzi kept the creeping sadness at bay. She knew he didn't want her, not the way he wanted Bo, but she loved the feeling of his arms, the way they surrounded her. She loved his lips on hers. She loved the feel of him against her skin. There might even be a tiny bit of herself that loved him.

She just wished he could love her.

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. As it happens, March Madness was truly busy at my workplace and I had little time to do regular sitting around the house things, let alone feed my fanfic bug. So after catching up on all of Lost Girl, I have returned, and hopefully will get back to my old posting schedule. Hopefully. Thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you all forgive my two month hiatus. **

The Dal was empty, with Trick wiping down a corner of the long wooden bar with a rag. It amazed Dyson sometimes that this man was the Blood King, a simple bar keep at a way station. He'd been surprised when Trick had allowed him into his confidences, and in some respects, he thought of the Blood King as a second father—since his own father had faded into memory long ago.

He wondered if the man would be disappointed in him taking up with Kenzi. Though Trick was fond of the human, he had counseled Hale to ignore her. Dyson knew that it was because of Trick's loyalty and desire to protect his own granddaughter, Bo. He wanted the world a safer place for the unaligned succubus, and didn't want to bouncy Kenzi to get in the way of that.

Dyson knew that Bo was important to him—he had sworn himself to protect her, but Kenzi was becoming more important to him every day. He didn't know if he loved her, didn't know if he could, but it was becoming more confusing being around her. And it couldn't just be the bonding. Dyson had bonded before, but it had never had this effect.

Trick noticed the wolf standing at the opposite end of the bar, and smiled his own ageless smile.

"Dyson, care for a drink?" Trick pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey before noticing Dyson's confused expression. "You look like you might need it." Dyson nodded before taking a seat at the bar.

"What's troubling you, old friend?" Trick poured the wolf a long draw of the whiskey into a glass before pouring his own drink.

"Do you remember earlier this week? Kenzi being attacked by that harpy?" Dyson asked, drinking heavily from the glass.

"Of course. She really does need to watch out for herself. Perhaps I should cut her off earlier? She doesn't seem to make the best decisions with a little bit of alcohol in her." Trick shrugged, "Or when she's sober."

"She's still young, Trick." Dyson defended her. He remembered when she came back for him, saving him when everyone else left him for dead against the beserkers. She was stronger than he gave her credit for sometimes, but Trick was right—she did need to be protected.

"She is. Humans tend to forget how fragile they are. It's what makes them so interesting." Trick smiled, pouring more whiskey into Dyson's glass.

"I offered to mark her." Dyson continued, and Trick nodded. "And now…" Dyson struggled for the words to articulate what she meant to him. "Now, I don't know."

"Did you go through the ceremony?" Trick asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yes. She's a member of my pack. But there's something…Trick, there's something different. I can't explain it." Dyson looked at Trick. "I gave away my love, and she got it back."

"She got it back? From the Norn?" Trick seemed surprised by that one, "But the Norn rarely involves herself with humans."

"Kenzi is tenacious." Dyson smiled. "I doubt she cared what the Norn wanted." Looking at Trick's expression, he continued. "She mentioned a chainsaw."

"And what of your affections to my granddaughter?" Trick drank his own glass down. This was a lot of information to process. "You were sure that she was your mate."

"I was." Dyson nodded. "But now, I'm not so sure. I'm happy she's with someone else—and that should be tearing me up inside. I still care about Bo, I do. But it's not the same. It's like, the way you care for a pack member. But not a mate." Dyson drank more.

"I've been looking into that." Trick moved back from the bar and to the room behind it, before returning with a thick brown and maroon book. "When you lost your love for Bo, I tried to find out if there was any hope for you—if your love could be salvaged. I knew it was destroying you, Dyson, and I couldn't watch that happen."

"What did you find?"

"I found no instance of the Norn taking away the love of another. I'm not sure she can." Trick pointed to his book. "She can't take away pure elements, those untouched by magic. It's not within her power. She can take away enchantments, magic, blood bonds. And that got me thinking." Trick closed the book and set it behind the counter. "My granddaughter and I share very strong blood, and I'm sure you must've shared some." Trick didn't balk at mentioning his granddaughters sex life, but continued speaking. "Her blood creates thralls—a kind of devotion that could be very similar to love. It's a powerful bond, but it isn't 'real,' not the way we think of as real, anyway."

"So the Norn took away the blood bond?" Dyson asked, swishing the glass around.

"I think so. It's hard to know for sure without asking, but she left town after the Garuda was defeated." Trick shook his head, "And the older ones are always hard to find when they don't want to be found." Dyson nodded his head in agreement.

"We got off topic. You came here to discuss your inclusion of Kenzi into your pack." Trick smiled.

"You think it's a bad idea. Because she's human." Dyson looked at Trick steadily.

"I think that Kenzi has proven herself useful multiple times. But her humanity often puts her in situations that complicate things." Trick said diplomatically.

"She has fight in her." Dyson continued, "She's powerful, as powerful as she can be. And loyal, even with her past. I would rather have her with me than against me, even in a fair fight. And she's…" he paused. "Trick, I think she's really important to me."

"Important?" Trick asked.

"It's hard to explain. But I wanted her to say yes to the claiming. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked. And now that I have, I can't stop thinking about her, or feeling her. And something Lauren said yesterday, it got me thinking, and I knew I had to talk to you." Dyson drained the rest of the glass. "I think I mated with Kenzi."

Trick froze halfway through a pour, and looked back up at the wolf.

For a long moment, they stared at eachother, unsure about how to proceed. Dyson's ears perked at a familiar sound before the door to the Dal opened suddenly and Kenzi appeared in a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a corset and her trademark high heels.

"C'mon, D'man. We've got a case." She reached for Dyson's hand, and he took it, surprised at how much her presence soothed him. She wore a scarf around her neck to hide the wound, and he wished he could tear it off.

"What's shakin, Trick?" She asked the bartender perkily. Trick raised his eyebrow.

"Need one for the road?" He asked, and both Dyson and Kenzi shook their heads no, before she dragged Dyson out of the bar.

Trick stood in the empty bar and worried. There were implications to this that Dyson and Kenzi didn't understand. He needed to do some research.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
